Fucktoy
by LemonLover265
Summary: Young Esclipsepool is taken as a sex slave by a mysterious group of cats. Will she be able to escape?
1. chapter 1

The day was hot and humid, yet gentle winds flew throughout the camp. I sat by the elders' den, enjoying the sun, eating a plump mouse. The warmth from the fresh kill spread throughout my body, making my paws tingle. I was burying my prey when a shadow cast over my ray of sunshine. A tad annoyed and overly curious, I looked up. In front of me, I saw a handsome, tall tom.

He had dark grey fur like a stormy cloud that softly rippled due to the cool breeze. Under his fur, I could see large, yet noticeable muscles. He had large white paws with long claws that could shred a cat to pieces. His eyes were a bright yellow that shone with compassion and understanding. When I saw him, my heart lurched and I have a giant grin.

"Rockclaw!" I yowled, I licked his cheek.

He chuckled and licked my cheek back, "I'm glad to see you again Eclipsepool."

I beamed, "Me too!"

Rockclaw was sent on a mission by our leader, Fennelstar. He went to find new lands to accompany our rapidly growing Clan, it was a huge honor. I hadn't seen him for two moons.

"Look, uh, I know I haven't seen you in a while, but I hope our friendship hasn't changed," Rockclaw muttered, he licked his chest fur in embarrassment.

I assured him, "It hasn't."

"Good," He meowed. "I need to tell you something, but I would prefer to not tell you here." Rockclaw paused and made eye contact with me. "Can I tell you in the woods?"

"Oh!" I replied, a bit startled. "Of course."

We padded out of camp into the forest. The thick layers of leaves crunched under paws. The gentle coos of birds and the sound of the river made the forest seem peaceful and welcoming.

At last, we made it further into the forest. A tall oak tree towered over us, the branches stretched out over us. The tree seemed to be protecting us from the world and I felt very safe at that moment.

"What I wanted to say Eclipsepool, is that I lo-" Rockclaw was interrupted a loud thump. Birds flew away in a frenzy, the sound of the birds' wings flapping overtook the sounds of the forest.

Concerned, Rockclaw looked at me then started to carefully walk towards the sound. I nervously followed after him. We made it to a clearing that was littered with red and orange leaves. In the center, a strange object laid. We carefully padded up to it, I gasped as I saw what it was.

A she-cat's body laid there, disfigured and bloody. Blood and cum covered her matted, dirty fur and her legs were bent unnaturally. Her pussy was lashed up and dried blood and cum clung to it. On the side of her pelt, words were cut out of her skin. The deadly words simply read, "You're next."

I gasped and looked around. Suddenly, I felt a heavy weight on me, my head was slammed on the ground. I collapsed on the ground and looked up, my head spinning. Too dizzy to keep my head up, my head thumped to the ground. As my vision grew foggy, I saw distorted Rockclaw fighting against three other cats. I saw them pin him down, then, everything went black.

I woke up and opened my eyes to see warped surroundings. I shut my eyes and allowed my brain to catch up with my body. I felt like I had to puke and my head was dizzy. I stood up and took a wobbly step forward, I crashed into a wall and fell down. My stomach lurched at the quick movement, but I quickly swallowed.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice whispered.

"Huh?" I asked, dazed and confused.

"Are you okay?" The voice whispered again, raising their voice slightly.

"Um, I'm not sure. Is this the medicine cat's den?" I inquired, feeling around for soft moss. Instead, I found a sharp rock. "Ouch! Can't the apprentices give me some moss?"

The room became silent as before, I cocked my head and listened for even a slight sound. Where did they go?

"What happened to me?" I pondered, trying to stand up again.

The voice urgently whispered, "Stay down, pretend you are sleeping."

Unknown to what was happening, I laid down and closed my eyes. I heard paw steps come into the room. My pelt felt as though I was burning as fear and confusion consumed me. I heard a creak, a slight gasp, and then the paw steps of two cats walking away.

After a few moments, I lifted my head. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

A different voice broke the silence. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"None of your business."

I scrunched my face, annoyed, "I'm in your Clan, I'm sorry I can't recognize your voice right now."

"I'm not in your Clan."

My eyes widened, "Intruder! Intruder!"

"Shh!" The voice hissed, "Shut up!"

I was silent once again, but I stared suspiciously at the area the voice was coming from.

The voice came back. "You are in a bad place kitty cat. I haven't been here that long, but it's even worse than the Dark Forest here."

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"You were kidnapped by cats who brought you here to serve them," The voice took a pause before starting again. "Sexually."

I couldn't say anything, my body froze and my breathing rapidly increased. My world seemed to fall apart. What happened to my Clan? They would find me, right? The memories of my kidnapping came back, flooding my mind. Rockclaw was going to tell me something, the body, how I passed out, and how the cats pinned Rockclaw down.

"Where's Rockclaw?" I yelped, "Where is he?"

"I don't know who that is, but you have to forget. You have to forget your past life here, remembering those times will make it harder. Focus on surviving this dreadful place." The voice cautioned, a light hint of compassion lurked in the unknown voice.

I felt my world falling apart. I would never die an honorable death after serving my Clan for many moons, I would never have kits, I would never have an apprentice to teach, I would never find an honorable mate, and most importantly, I would never know what happened to Rockclaw.

"Oh, StarClan! What happened to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wetpool angrily followed after Scar, her ears are plastered to her head and her tail flicked. Scar was a large white tom, he had monstrous paws with long, sharp claws. Over his right eye, he had a lengthy scar, his left eye was a bright yellow. Compared to Wetpool's small figure, Scar seemed like a lion.

"Can you slow down?" Wetpool complained, stumbling after him.

Scar ignored her and continued to walk the same steady pace.

Wetpool murmured angrily under her breath, hissing, and cursing. She saw the eyes of many toms on her, examining her shape, how she moves, and her pussy. Embarrassed, she walked faster after the white tom.

Once they made it to her cage, Scar shoved in her and closed the door. "I suggest you get some rest before your training." With that, he turned around and walked away.

Wetpool is bewildered, why would he help me?

She laid down in her cramped cage and rested her head on her petite paws. Wetpool groaned in discomfort as the rocky ground poke at her skin. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

"Get up slave!" A deep voice yelled, "Time for training!"

Wetpool opened her eyes, it seemed she had just fallen asleep a few minutes before. She stood up as the tom opened her cage door. He grabbed the vine wrapped around Wetpool's neck and yanked her viciously, choking her.

"I said get up you stupid whore!" The brown tabby yowled.

Wetpool walked out of the cage, glaring at him savage daggers. He padded out, yanking her once again, she had to walk fast to avoid being choked by the vine.

Barley any cats were nearby, she could hear cats talking, but they sounded like soft murmurs. The two rounded a corner and came to an enormous arena.

The tom pulled on the rope and she fell to the ground, "stay down." He ordered.

Venom appeared and looks at Wetpool once again, he smirks. "Down there is a better spot for you."

"Oh shut up!" She hissed at him.

Venom struck her across the face, "that is no way to talk to your trainer! Bramble, I'll deal with her, just fetch the usual tools."

"Yes, sir!" The brown tabby named Bramble obediently meowed.

Venom put a paw right in the middle of Wetpool's back, he pushed down. He grabs the vine and pulls it towards him. Unable to move, the vine chokes Wetpool. She struggles against him, clawing and gasping against the vine. Displeased, Venom pulled harder which stunted her movement. She clawed at the vine, trying to escape being killed. Finally, her struggles stop and she fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter One

The day was hot and humid, yet gentle winds flew throughout the camp. I sat by the elders' den, enjoying the sun, eating a plump mouse. The warmth from the fresh kill spread throughout my body, making my paws tingle. I was burying my prey when a shadow cast over my ray of sunshine. A tad annoyed and overly curious, I looked up. In front of me, I saw a handsome, tall tom.

He had dark grey fur like a stormy cloud that softly rippled due to the cool breeze. Under his fur, I could see large, yet noticeable muscles. He had large white paws with long claws that could shred a cat to pieces. His eyes were a bright yellow that shone with compassion and understanding. When I saw him, my heart lurched and I have a giant grin.

"Rockclaw!" I yowled, I licked his cheek.

He chuckled and licked my cheek back, "I'm glad to see you again Eclipsepool."

I beamed, "Me too!"

Rockclaw was sent on a mission by our leader, Fennelstar. He went to find new lands to accompany our rapidly growing Clan, it was a huge honor. I hadn't seen him for two moons.

"Look, uh, I know I haven't seen you in a while, but I hope our friendship hasn't changed," Rockclaw muttered, he licked his chest fur in embarrassment.

I assured him, "It hasn't."

"Good," He meowed. "I need to tell you something, but I would prefer to not tell you here." Rockclaw paused and made eye contact with me. "Can I tell you in the woods?"

"Oh!" I replied, a bit startled. "Of course."

We padded out of camp into the forest. The thick layers of leaves crunched under paws. The gentle coos of birds and the sound of the river made the forest seem peaceful and welcoming.

At last, we made it further into the forest. A tall oak tree towered over us, the branches stretched out over us. The tree seemed to be protecting us from the world and I felt very safe at that moment.

"What I wanted to say Eclipsepool, is that I lo-" Rockclaw was interrupted a loud thump. Birds flew away in a frenzy, the sound of the birds' wings flapping overtook the sounds of the forest.

Concerned, Rockclaw looked at me then started to carefully walk towards the sound. I nervously followed after him. We made it to a clearing that was littered with red and orange leaves. In the center, a strange object laid. We carefully padded up to it, I gasped as I saw what it was.

A she-cat's body laid there, disfigured and bloody. Blood and cum covered her matted, dirty fur and her legs were bent unnaturally. Her pussy was lashed up and dried blood and cum clung to it. On the side of her pelt, words were cut out of her skin. The deadly words simply read, "You're next."

I gasped and looked around. Suddenly, I felt a heavy weight on me, my head was slammed on the ground. I collapsed on the ground and looked up, my head spinning. Too dizzy to keep my head up, my head thumped to the ground. As my vision grew foggy, I saw distorted Rockclaw fighting against three other cats. I saw them pin him down, then, everything went black.

I woke up and opened my eyes to see warped surroundings. I shut my eyes and allowed my brain to catch up with my body. I felt like I had to puke and my head was dizzy. I stood up and took a wobbly step forward, I crashed into a wall and fell down. My stomach lurched at the quick movement, but I quickly swallowed.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice whispered.

"Huh?" I asked, dazed and confused.

"Are you okay?" The voice whispered again, raising their voice slightly.

"Um, I'm not sure. Is this the medicine cat's den?" I inquired, feeling around for soft moss. Instead, I found a sharp rock. "Ouch! Can't the apprentices give me some moss?"

The room became silent as before, I cocked my head and listened for even a slight sound. Where did they go?

"What happened to me?" I pondered, trying to stand up again.

The voice urgently whispered, "Stay down, pretend you are sleeping."

Unknown to what was happening, I laid down and closed my eyes. I heard paw steps come into the room. My pelt felt as though I was burning as fear and confusion consumed me. I heard a creak, a slight gasp, and then the paw steps of two cats walking away.

After a few moments, I lifted my head. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

A different voice broke the silence. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"None of your business."

I scrunched my face, annoyed, "I'm in your Clan, I'm sorry I can't recognize your voice right now."

"I'm not in your Clan."

My eyes widened, "Intruder! Intruder!"

"Shh!" The voice hissed, "Shut up!"

I was silent once again, but I stared suspiciously at the area the voice was coming from.

The voice came back. "You are in a bad place kitty cat. I haven't been here that long, but it's even worse than the Dark Forest here."

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"You were kidnapped by cats who brought you here to serve them," The voice took a pause before starting again. "Sexually."

I couldn't say anything, my body froze and my breathing rapidly increased. My world seemed to fall apart. What happened to my Clan? They would find me, right? The memories of my kidnapping came back, flooding my mind. Rockclaw was going to tell me something, the body, how I passed out, and how the cats pinned Rockclaw down.

"Where's Rockclaw?" I yelped, "Where is he?"

"I don't know who that is, but you have to forget. You have to forget your past life here, remembering those times will make it harder. Focus on surviving this dreadful place." The voice cautioned, a light hint of compassion lurked in the unknown voice.

I felt my world falling apart. I would never die an honorable death after serving my Clan for many moons, I would never have kits, I would never have an apprentice to teach, I would never find an honorable mate, and most importantly, I would never know what happened to Rockclaw.

"Oh, StarClan! What happened to me?"


End file.
